Yuukichan
Yuukichan is a character found on the Astral Observatory Forums. She claims to have been surrounded by paranormal activity ever since she was a child. In early 2019, she was Ascended. Description Yuukichan has a bubbly and friendly personality. She can be described as a stereotypical online anime fangirl, often speaking with emojis and referring to others with nicknames. She is interested in video games and anime. Biography Yuukichan has been surrounded by strange happenings ever since she was a child. When she was young, her mother began scrawling crazed writings over the walls of her home. Yuukichan then developed an interest in the supernatural, believing her mother's strange behaviors to be the result of malevolent spirits. In 2018, Yuukichan joined the Astral Observatory, becoming good friends with others who have suffered inexpiable experiences. When the players joined the forums, Yuukichan was very receptive of them, welcoming them with open arms. Sometime around January 20th of 2019, Yuukichan was Ascended. Despite this, Yuukichan continued posting on the forums, claiming she has recently been awakened to "The Truth" in some ways she never wanted to be. When PM'd about her experiences, she replied with the phrase "the woods" 110 times in a row. Yuukichan also assisted Moonman31 during this time, leaking him files from the secret "Subspace" section of Astralobservatory.net. Conversations Forum Posts Moonman has written a number of forum posts on the Astral Observatory Forums. These posts are documented by thread below. We starting over? * moonman31: "Y'all know me, still the same OG." * nocta: "Welcome back moonman. Keep the trolling to a MINIMUM this time?" * moonman31: "I promise nothing. (kidding)" * yuukichan: "MOONIE!!!!" * (...) AAAAH WE'RE BAAAACK * yuukichan: "Hello everyooooone~" * nocta: "Hello again Yuuki" * yuukichan: "Nocta! Pls fix my group status QwQ" * nocta: "I'm working as fast as I can as everyone sees the message and re-registers... patience." * moonman31: "Welcome back kiddo." * Wolfcat: "Wait, someone's grandfather is on here? That's surprising, mine can barely operate a cell phone." * yuukichan: "((Surprised Emote)) he is not my actual grandpa! he is just super duper old!! we all give him a hard time about it but we love him very much tbh I am not sure he has any family anymore TTwTT" What's up, spookboys * Wolfcat: "I stumbled across this place while looking up some rad music from Majora's Mask. I expected this place to be some sort of Zelda fan-board so I was a bit surprised to see people talking about aliens and stuff, lol. That's good, though. I've always been interested in listening to theories and stuff on YouTube, even ones that people say are a bit "out there" like the hollow Earth and hollow Moon stuff. Anyways, yeah, I'll probably stick around a bit, so what's up guys." * NotAHoax_M12: "Very cool, someone new! Welcome friend. You will get used to the crazy lot that tends to lurk this place, and you will definitely learn a thing or two!" * moonman31: "salutations newf-... newfriend." * yuukichan: "WELCOOOME~" Brand New * F.N.: "Hey, everyone! i'm New and i just came across this website. I'm very fascinated by the unknown and Believe, in things like Ghosts and the paranormal, i am happy to have found people like me." * yuukichan: "Welcome to the forums!! Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ" * CelestialLight: "Sorry if i was not meant to do that, I just wanted to Change my name so other people won't get me confused with someone else. I Also changed my name on a new account, I do say this name fits me better though." My Introduction * CelestialLight: "I hope its not to late to do my introduction, i am celestial light and I am very into the unknown and paranormal, as well as the supernatural. I even learned of the black eyed children on youtube and that really interested me, to the point i watched some videos of peoples story's on the black eyed children. And i am a seeker of anything paranormal, like ghosts i truly believe ghosts exist. I also, like understanding the spirit world." * (...) * yuukichan: "Ihihi~ ∪*ゝω･)ﾉ”" In a journey for knowledge * Darkzero: "Hi everyone. I am a knowledge eater. I found this place in the middle of an investigation. It seems that this place suits me very well. My only purpose is to know as much as possible of everything. If this place is a home for people like me. I am really glad to be in the right place. Nice to meet everyone. I hope that we can share knowledge in general." * (...) * Wolfcat: "Oh no, they're multiplying..." * yuukichan: "Fitting right in! ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑" Hellooo * CircleHunter: "Hey there, guys. I've been lurking for a few days because I've been too nervous to do this, but hello! I look forward to hearing/telling about the spooky things that we've experienced." * (...) * nocta: "We know well of you CircleHunter, you were on Within Hubris as Internet Detective. Welcome to this part of the internet." * yuukichan: "ooh a ben drowned guy!! hi!!! （｡≧◇≦）ﾉ" * (...) I have returned. * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "I'm making my standard introductory post; welcome me if you will." * (...) * moonman31: "Everyone being nice is about to get real disappointed" * yuukichan: "YAY KAIDEN" * yuukichan: "Moonie stop :c" * (...) A N I M E * yuukichan: "WE GOT TO A 1000 PAGES LAST TIME LET'S DO IT AGAIN! TALK ANIME HERE!! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o" * NotAHoax_M12: "I remember a lot of double-posting, is what I remember." * Wolfcat: "Where my Kemono Friends at." * yuukichan: "(Surprised Emote) ! I LIKE THE NEW GUY" * Wolfcat: "https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/001/244/430/a3d.gif Glad to see people here know TRUE quality." * yuukichan: "https://media.tenor.com/images/84a75cc29f33e85fa705758e3cc3b4f9/tenor.gif" * (...) Art * CelestialLight: "I just felt, like this Forum needed some Art.. also, Because i wanted to see what others would make." * (...) * Jos: "Yuuki this is for you cause i know you like serval-chan idk i just wanted to do it https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=13" * Mercury: "If you are going to post here, post good stuff, not these things. Fucking id..." * Kaiden_Zoromichi: "Do you take commissions? Hm." * yuukichan: "((Surprised Emote)) I love ittttt" * yuukichan: "That was mean :c" ((Directed at Mercury)) * (...) * CelestialLight: "Jos, make more drawings of Yuuki. Yuuki is one of my favorites on here and a new friend." * Yuukichan: "Awww~ (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)" * (...) Favorite Videogames * Deadhead: "What are your favorite Videogames?" * (...) * yuukichan: "Right now I'm playing Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and it's amazing!!! So that is my favorite right now! Of all time it would probably be....... Phoenix Wright 3~" * (...) G O O D MUSIC * I'mTheOne: "So hey guys, SHARE YOUR MUSIC! Who's your favorite musician?" * (...) * yuukichan: "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rm8UjBAS3cs" * (...) Webcomic General * Zinzio: "Do any of you follow any webcomics? I've been following a comic called Ava's Demon( http://avasdemon.com/ ) for a while, and I've enjoyed it so far. also hehe 69th post If any of you have any webcomic reccomendations I'd love to hear them!" * (...) * yuukichan: "Homestuck!! and Fanventures... XD" * (...) What are you thoughts about visitors? * Jos: "One thing is clear, the universe is so big and vast that saying they don't exist would be ridiculous in the eyes of stadistics I don't think we are the first intelligent species, and I don't think there is not a only planet out there in the life zone of a star. What are your thoughts, you think they came to observe us, or they are contacting the biggest gov in secret? or there is no aliens near our star?" * (...) * NotAHoax_M12: "That is INTERESTING that you think that way. I have often wondered if they have a base somewhere within our SOLAR SYSTEM although I doubt it is THE MOON." * Jos: "You must think like them, best place? THE ASTEROID BELT around the solar system, the one between Mars and Jupiter, Thousands and thousands of asteroids there, impossible to detect." * Wolfcat: "I'm assuming you're pretty interested in the Majestic 12, based off of your username. I never really looked into it myself, but it always sounded interesting. It's pretty much where the whole classic "Men in Black" thing started, right?" * yuukichan: "Hoaxy can talk about Majest 12 for hoursszzzz Σ(￣。￣ノ)ノ" * NotAHoax_M12: "I know it's real brother I have firsthand experience. I grew up in the nexus of all visitor activity, New Mexico; ever since I was young I knew something was off and I have DEDICATED my LIFE to understanding that which lies beyond the curtain of falsities. Ever since they took her." * yuukichan: "It is so sad that they did that Hoaxie :c" * Wolfcat: "Wait, what happened? If you don't mind me asking." * NotAHoax_M12: "They fucking took her brother. My mother. I watched it happen. Visitors. And the next day suits came and took my dad just the same man. Wanted to take me too. So I ran." * yuukichan: "Before you detective guys showed up most of us only had each other! We've all been affected by... stuff, like this. We want to find our truths! We have a path and leader to guide us the way!" * (...) * nocta: "The universe has a vastness to it that is essentially unknowable to us, conceptually. We have mere inklings of sight into these wonders, but very little is accessible to us as a species. Dimensionally beyond what we comprehend. It would follow that in this endlessness, other sapient species are out there, and they may or may not be benevolent." * yuukichan: "Of course~" * (...) Idk if this happened to you guys... * Jos: "But, let's imagine you are watching tv, and you divert your attention to your mobile phone or something else for like 5 minutes, and when you turn your attention back to the tv, it has switched channels without you noticing. I am crazy or something? It didn't happened recently but it happened several times." * (...) * yuukichan: "Ghosts are definitely real." * (...) Paranormal Encounter * F.N.: "Has Anyone, like had this Happen to them? This Happened to me, when I was Like really Small. I had Ghosts, Show up in my Home Before Even one Ghost, Made a Object Rock Back in forth in my home. This was just a really spooky Encounter." * yuukichan: "I know exactly what this like..." * Wolfcat: "You've had an encounter with ghosts before?" * yuukichan: "I've been around them ever since I was young." * Deadhead: "Interesting. How did the first encounter happen?" * yuukichan: "It started when my mom began writing on the walls http://i68.tinypic.com/mrerya.png" * yuukichan: "Double posting but I believe I have scared people in this thread away QwQ" * (...) Spirit World * CelestialLight: "I Believe in this, but don't really know if others feel the same. It's a place, that is called the spirit world were spirits come from, to this realm. They say when the veil is thin on Halloween that the veil between worlds open, to where the spirits can come through, i believe that really happens. I hope, i don't seem crazy believing in that. Because, i can feel the spiritual connection grow stronger, through energy on Halloween. Because, when you go outside and feel the air, it feels different more spookier." * Darkzero: "It seems that at certain times under some circumstances. You can feel things in different ways. It does not depend so much on whether the connection is active. I feel that it depends on some actions in the physical world that activates the transition between the two worlds. some associate the lunar stages, or the level of the sea. even astrological phenomena to the changes. but there is much mysticism around the subject of the spiritual world." * yuukichan: "There is definitely a place beyond this idea of reality... Some say you can access such places through something called the parallelos (O∆O)" Moon Children * Deadhead: "I remember seeing this weird website a long time ago about these guys called Moon Children or something. I think it was called Youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Some kid named Ben drowned and a lot of people say he turned into a ghost or something like that. Do you guys know anything about it? ghost stuff?" * (...) * Wolfcat: "There's actually a video of someone exploring that old Fishery: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-p6g0VqtTM He finds a lot of weird documents left in the place. There's a note from the old cult mentioning some place in Ohio called "The Spire" at the end of the video, along with what looks like an FBI document at 4:50?? I don't know what that's about, honestly." * yuukichan: "What a spoOoOoky video~" * (...) MKUltra * Wolfcat: "I thought MKUltra was just something related to that Polybius game, but apparently it goes much deeper than that. Have you guys seen the creepy shit with Nickelodeon stars like Amanda Bynes? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a65T9LRBZHw" * (...) * Jos: "I've nerver seen them again, all people around me just were like they were never there or they didn't ever exist, I KNOW MY FRIENDS WERE AND ARE REAL I AM NOT CRAZY." * yuukichan: "You are not craZY! You are home with us!!!!! (＾▽＾)" * (...) JohnIsDead.com * moonman31: "So let's get down to brass and talk about it, and this seemed like the most appropriate section. How does someone redirect bandwidth from one website to another? I smell a conspiracy about this 'johnisdead.com' (Uber Geek Emote)" * nocta: "It was some asshole messing with us. I'd suggest letting it go." * yuukichan: "I'm gonna fight them (ง •̀_•́)ง" * (...) * NotAHoax_M12: "No, this john is dead website is new to us. I am convinced it is controlled by some otherworldly force to stop US from SPREADING OUR TRUTHS" * Jos: "May I hear from those Truths too? I want to learn." * yuukichan: "Stick around and you will find out!!" * nocta: "I don't like where this thread is headed. Locking." Cryptids * CircleHunter: "So, I'm a native West Virginian. This state has a good few spooky creatures associated with it, not the least of which are the Mothman and the Flatwoods Monster. I have always been really interested in this sort of thing, so I'd like to know if you guys have any well-known native cryptids or stories about them. I haven't personally claimed to see any myself, but...anything's possible I guess." * (...) * Wolfcat: "I spotted strange frog creatuore outside home... take a look.... https://astralobservatory.net/forum/download/file.php?id=7" * Darkzero: "Is it just me or does it look a lot like greninja? ... or whatever it is written ..." * Jos: "Its a pikachu, any other guesses are automatly declined." * yuukichan: "owo *throws pokeball*" * (...) Haunted houses * yuukichan: "Have you ever experienced a place that let you interact with the other side?" * (...) * Jos: "Have you? I mean, I've got some paranormal too but not like a place." * yuukichan: "Recently" * CelestialLight: "What do you mean by that?" * yuukichan: "That I went to a place recently like that" * Azura: "Care to share the experience? No pressure, just curious." * yuukichan: "It was eye opening to say the least" * yuukichan: "I'm not sure how I feel" * yuukichan: "Things have changed" * Wolfcat: "What was this place? Was it just some old house or something?" * yuukichan: "It wasn't just any old house..." * yuukichan: "But it *was* an old house" * yuukichan: "I have pictures to share but I don't have the files on me rn...." * Wolfcat: "Oof. Well, do you mind telling us what happened? Was it like apparitions and stuff?" * CelestialLight: "I seen a spirit before in a faint form walk towards me, a long time ago.. i ran downstairs and slept on the couch, because i was to terrified to go back upstairs." * yuukichan: "I thought it would give me insight on experiences I've had but it has only awakened me further to The Truth in ways I never hoped to" * yuukichan: "]It is hard to explain..." * Heloise: "Your experiences are vaild, no matter what form they have taken. Sometimes these things happen for a reason." * yuukichan: "ugh these files are still corrupted. I'm sorry. I'm really trying. I wish I could will things into existence" ((The "i" in "existence" linked to "https://astralobservatory.net/forum/johnisdead.com/hh.html", tipping off players to a new page on Johnisdead.com.)) * (...) * thetraveler: "https://johnisdead.com/hh.gif" * Zinzio: "Whats with the fast creepy gif? Is it supposed to mean something?" * yuukichan: "T-those are the pictures! O O ;;; Even now they creep me out... I swore I saw a face in my viewfinder a couple times...They also came out really grainy and low res even though my camera's pretty good..." * (...) Welcoming a new brother into our fold. * nocta: "ARGDov has officially been welcomed into our ranks, though he does not yet know our true purpose. These coming weeks it will be upon all of you– and if any of our other former members rejoin, them as well– to teach him about us and our mission." * moonman31: "Okay that is an understandable thing my broham my dude my leader man But you have also promoted CelestialLight??? What the shit is happening." * yuukichan: "OMG ARGDOV WELCOME!~” * (...) * yuukichan: "Yay!! She PMs me a lot ^________^” * (...) 'Welcoming a new brother into our fold.' *nocta: "ARGDov has officially been welcome into our ranks, though he does not yet know our true purpose. These coming weeks it will be upon all of you-- and if any of our other former members rejoin, them as well-- to teach him about us and our mission." *moonman31: "Okay that is an understandable thing my broham my dude my leader man But you have also promoted CelestialLight??? What the shit is happening." *'yuukichan: "OMG ARGDOV WELCOME!19:43, July 19, 2019 (UTC)~~"' *nocta: "She is on the path to joining us as well." *ARGdov: "Hello, all. I don't know exactly why I've been accepted, but it means a lot to me. Questions have plagued me for so long and I hope to finally find answers along with all of you. I know I've got quite a long ways to go before then, but even being let in is truly a privilege. I won't let anyone down, I promise you. And another welcome to CelestialLight as well, I'm sure we have much to learn together." *'yuukichan: "Yay!! She PMs me a lot ^_________^"' *NotAHoax_M12: "Welcome to the ranks brother" ascension * yuukichan: "are you awake?" PM's Below are private conversations held between Yuukichan and various players on the Astral Observatory forums. These are sorted by the player Yuukicna was conversing with. Wolfcat * Wolfcat: "The haunted house" * Wolfcat: "Hey, this is just something I was wondering after seeing the haunted house thread. Forgive me if this is a personal question, but is the haunted house you visited the same house that had the writing on the walls? The one you posted a picture of a while back?" * yuukichan: "the woods" ((This was repeated 110 times)) Images yuukisig.png Category:Characters